tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas, Percy and the Post Train
Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |narrator= Michael Angelis George Carlin |series=Series 3 |series_no=3.12 |number=64 |sts_episode= * He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not * Wish You Were Here |released= * 20 December 1991 * 28 April 1992 * 30 June 1992 * 2 March 1993 * 20 May 1998 * 12 May 2008 |previous=No Joke for James |next=Trust Thomas}} Thomas, Percy and the Post Train, retitled Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train for American releases, is the twelfth episode of the third series. It is based on the magazine stories, The Post Train and After the Last Train. Plot Late at night on the Island of Sodor, after all the other engines have gone to sleep in their sheds, an engine can still be heard in the distance carrying the Post Train. Thomas pulls one train while Percy pulls the other as the loads are too much for one engine to pull alone. Letters and parcels are loaded into the trucks at both harbours before Thomas and Percy begin their journeys, travelling through the now silent stations making deliveries. Sometimes the light of a full moon on a clear night will light the way for them, or sometimes it will be so foggy that Thomas and Percy cannot even see the stars but lamps will always be out to guide them on their way and regardless of the weather, the two tank engines are happy to be entrusted with such an important job. One night there is trouble, as Percy is left waiting due to the ship from the mainland being delayed. However, Henry finally gets the letters to him and the Post Train is filled. Percy tries his best to make up for the lost time, but he is still very late and finishes his job after the sunrise. Percy does not mind this too much, appreciating the chance to see the island early in the morning with no-one around... but he is not alone long as Harold lands and teases Percy over how late he is with the post. Percy is too tired to explain to Harold what happened and he finally arrives back at the sheds just as Duck is getting ready to head out for the day, falling asleep as soon as he enters his shed. Percy and his driver decide to set off earlier than usual that evening. However at the station they find Thomas who has some bad news: the man in charge of the post has made a complaint to the Fat Controller about Percy being so late. Although the Fat Controller understands that it was not Percy's fault, the man would not listen. The two decide to be extra quick that night when Harold lands telling the two engines that the Post Train may be scrapped and the deliveries will be made by him instead. He boasts to the engines that air is quicker than rails before taking off. Both Thomas and Percy are indignant and proceed on their way. That night, everything runs perfectly and both engines make very good time on all their deliveries. At a station, Thomas and his crew notice a man who had missed his train waiting cold and alone. Thomas' driver offers the man a ride if he does not mind being uncomfortable. The man is more than happy to accept. The next day as Percy pulls his afternoon passenger train, he spots Harold looking miserable in his airfield. Harold explains he has been grounded due to unpredictable wind. Percy takes the chance to get his own back for the earlier teasing by telling the helicopter that rails work wonders. That evening, the Fat Controller meets Thomas and Percy and shows them a letter from the man who missed his train. He says that the man was very thankful to the two for their help and the Post Train is the pride of the line. This makes both engines very happy indeed. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Percy * Duck * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Jeremiah Jobling * Bertie * Harold's Pilots * Big Mickey Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * The Watermill * Arlesburgh * The Valley Bridge * Knapford Harbour * Knapford * Lower Suddery * Tidmouth Hault * The Country Line Canal * Dryaw * Wellsworth * Tidmouth Beach * The Lighthouse * Toryreck Trivia * The man who missed his train home is Jeremiah Jobling and this marks his last speaking role to date. * In the restored version, the fade effect in the scene of Percy passing Hawin Croka is missing. * This marks the last of three things: ** The last appearance of the watermill until the sixth series episode Twin Trouble. ** The last appearance of Arlesburgh until Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. ** The last appearance of the valley bridge to date. ** The last appearance of Percy's laughing face from the second series without teeth painted in, despite it only appearing in a deleted scene. * The music heard at the start of the episode when the narrator introduces Thomas and Percy's job with the mail would later be resued in three episodes of the following series, Sleeping Beauty, Paint Pots and Queens and Fish. A sample of the music was also used in the last episode of this series Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure. * The fanfare cue from TUGS can be heard in some scenes. Big Mickey, S.S Vienna, a fishing boat and the steel company from TUGS appear in the episode. * The events of this episode were mentioned by Thomas in the twenty-third series episode Wish You Were Here. Goofs * When Thomas goes under the bridge at the beginning, the end of the track is visible. * When Harold arrives at Dryaw Airfields in the morning, there was a flag next to him, but when he flies off the flag is gone. * When Percy returns to Tidmouth Sheds, he moves before the turntable stops, but safely on the berth. * Sir Topham Hatt's name is spelled incorrectly on the letter. * When Thomas and Percy are at Dryaw, they have wires next to their lamps and Thomas' driver's head is on backwards. * When Thomas and Percy are leaving the harbour, just before cutting to the next scene with the lonely passenger, one of Percy's trucks is derailed. * When Thomas sees the man who missed his train, his eyes are wonky. * Blue paint can be seen on the shoulder of the man who missed his train. * The man who missed his train is wearing a scarf in his first few shots, but when he thanks Thomas' driver for giving him a ride home, the scarf has vanished. * During the night scene of Percy taking the post, he has a lamp on his right lamp iron, but in the morning, the lamp vanishes. * When the Fat Controller shows Thomas and Percy the letter, Percy's whistle is missing. In the same scene, his face is loose. Quotes *Percy: (seeing Harold approaching) "Bother! It's that dizzy thing, Harold." *Harold: "Good morning. I always said railways were out of date, but you're so slow with the post. You should give everyone their stamps back post haste." *Percy: "Bird brain..." ---- *Harold: (landing near Thomas and Percy) "I say, you two! There's news flying about!" *Percy: "Where?" *Harold: "All over the place! They're going to scrap the Post Train and use me instead! Wings work wonders you know; always." (takes off) *Thomas: "Rubbish!" ---- *Percy: "Hello, lazywings. Are you too tired to fly today?" *Harold: "The wind's too strong. I've been grounded." *Percy: "You need rails! They work wonders you know, always!" Merchandise * Buzz Books - Thomas, Percy and the Post Train * Magazine Stories - Thomas, Percy and the Post Train * Wooden Railway - Hard at Work Percy and Mail Truck In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Children's Pre-School Special Collection * Thomas' Train and 17 other stories * The Complete Series 3 * The Best of Percy DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection * The Best of Friends WAL * Thomas the Tank Engine: Bumper Special 1 US * Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories * Thomas and His Friends Help Out * Best of Percy * Thomas' Useful Stories * Thomas' Fan Favorite Adventures * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 3 DVD Boxsets * Best Tales on the Tracks * Thomas' Trackside Tunes and Other Thomas Adventures/Thomas and His Friends Help Out Double Feature * Ultimate Thomas Collection * Totally Thomas Volume 3 * Totally Thomas Volume 8 * Best of Collection * Best of Thomas, Percy and James Platinum Edition * 3 DVD Lunchbox Set AUS * Trust Thomas and Other Stories * The Complete Series 3 * My First Thomas with Bertie and Harold DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * Classic Collection * Series Three and Series Four Double Pack NZ * Trust Thomas and Other Stories * Bumper Video Collection Volume 4 GER * All Beginnings Are Difficult NOR/FIN * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train GR * The Twin Engines Were Confused! DVD Boxsets * 3 DVD Boxset 2 DK * Now There Will Be Trouble and Other Stories UKR * A Train Thomas and Friends IN * The Trouble with Mud and Other Stories NL * Rely on Thomas * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Thomas, Percy and Gordon BRA * Helping the Friends MYS * Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Thomas Adventures * Donald's Duck and Other Adventures JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Vol.13 * Bertie and Harold Fellow Friends * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 1 Vol.5 * Thomas and Harold * The Complete DVD Box 1 ITA * On Christmas Eve SER * Thomas the Tank Engine 6 CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 10 HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 7 * Thomas and Friends Volume 11 }} de:Der Postzug es:Thomas, Percy y el Tren de Correo he:תומס, פרסי ורכבת הדואר ja:おくれたゆうびんしゃ pl:Tomek, Piotruś i Pociąg Pocztowy ru:Томас, Перси и почтовый поезд Category:Series 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video